1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine, a non-impact printer, a facsimile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatus such as the electrophotographic copying machine, the printer and the like are known. Such an image forming apparatus simply forms a visible image on the surface of a paper.
On the other hand, cash cards, various kinds of tickets for trains, airplanes and the like and price tags are known as papers comprising a magnetic recording part. All of these are prepared for specific applications.
The conventional papers whereon the magnetic recording part is formed are limited in the outside dimensions thereof, and are restricted in the kind and size of an image such as a character or a figure which can be recorded in a visible fashion. Such items are therefore unusable for an image forming apparatus which records an arbitrary visible image such as the electrophotographic copying apparatus.
Heretofore image forming apparatus has not been available for providing magnetic recording in a manner so that information relating to a confidential matter is made invisible in addition to forming an arbitrary visible image such as a character and a figure on the paper.